Night Adventure
by Slivering
Summary: After Gary cheats on her, Misty is distraught. Ash decides to cheer her up by taking her on the, "Ash Ketchum Nightime Adventure." COMPLETED!
1. Cheer Her Up

**Night Adventure**

_Pokemonstories-crazy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

**Type of Story: **Short-Chaptered

**Notes: **I know I have "The Journey of Love," and "Alphabet Challenge," going on right now..but I found this awhile back when I was going through my documents, and I want to post and finish it. ;) It'll be fairly short, maybe four to five chapters. :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum hummed to himself, hands stuffed in his pockets, his usual cheerful smile on his face, and Pikachu on his shoulder as he strolled down the corridors of the Pallet University.<p>

He was the youngest Pokemon Master in the history, but his mother still wanted him to get a education as well.

The raven-haired boy thought a university diploma was sort of pointless for him, but he didn't mind.

He was quite popular among everyone because of his high status.

Stretching his arms, he passed the dorm that belonged to Gary Oak.

The black-haired boy frowned a little, pausing in front of his door.

Gary Oak was his long time rival, and he constantly got on his nerves.

But there was _more. _

He was dating his best friend Misty Waterflower.

It wasn't that Ash liked her or anything, but they were best friends, and he cared for her.

Gary was reckless and went through multiple break ups.

He just didn't want the delicate red-head to get hurt by him.

Shrugging, deciding that it wasn't his place to be telling them to date or not, he continued walking.

Encounters with Gary were never pleasent anyways.

Yearning for some fresh air, Ash bounded down the steps of the red brick university and grinned.

It was dark out, probably around 8:00, and the glinting moon hung in the sky.

Throwing his head up, he took in the beautiful scatter of stars that twinkled and winked at him.

It was absolutely silent - not even a cricket, or the sound of whistling wind disturbed that hot summer night.

Sighing happily, the Pokemon Master plopped down on the edge of the step, staring at the indigo sky.

He tapped his fingers against his thighs rythmetically. "Nice night, huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded sleepily, leaning on the boy's messy mop of black hair. "Pika,"

Ash watched a bird soar across the sky - probably a spearow - and wandered off onto his own train of thoughts.

Pallet University, despite the extra mounds of studying and homework, was a very friendly place to get your education.

They had so many extra Pokemon-related programs, and since Ash was always begged to join them, the brown-eyed boy didn't have much time to himself.

Nights like these were when he could finally relax and think.

"Hey Pikachu, I've been thinking," Ash mused, unaware that the electric mouse was nearly dozing off. "I think I should try out that ne-"

He suddenly stopped, going stiff. Pikachu perked an ear up. "Pika?"

"Shh.." Ash murmured, straining his ears. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone crying,"

Sure enough, in the empty silence of the night, a faint sobbing sound could be heard.

"Pikacchuuu," The mouse drawled, hoping Ash would mind his own buisness. The person who was crying probably wanted to be alone.

"C'mon Pikachu," Ash jumped up, a determined look taking over his face. "I wanna find out who's upset,"

"Pika," Pikachu sweatdropped. Of course, Ash would be nosy as usual.

Following the sniffles, the black-haired trainer tip toed through the grass, his tattered shoes touching the woven green curls. He knew the sound was coming from somewhere...near...those bushes.

Yes, he was sure of it. The crying was coming from behind the fern bushes stacked in a row metres beside the steps.

Shuffling closer, he straightened up and peeked over the bush. Indeed, the crying was now clear, and he could see the dark figure's shoulders shaking and hands trembling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked, stepping into view. The figure looked up, eyes widening, and wiping her tears hastily.

Ash squinted at her, and he almost fell back in surprise. "_Misty_?"

The young girl gasped softly, letting her bangs fall over her face. "W-what are you doing here Ash?"

Ash stared at her, his mouth open. "Misty," he said in utter concern, sitting down next to her. "What _happened_?"

"I.." she sniffled, blinking back a fresh wave of tears. Ash put an arm around her, pulling her in close.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that," New tears seeped from the corner of her eyes, and she shook her head. "I'm being really silly,"

"Misty," Ash asked, continuing to worry. "Just tell me what's the matter...I'm your best friend,"

"Well..." she murmured, her hands pressed on his chest, "You were right,"

"Huh?"

"G-Gary cheated on me," She whispered, crossing her arms and shivering. "I know, I'm being a big baby about it,"

"Gary _what_?" Ash cried, clenching his fists. "He didn't!"

"He did," she moaned miserably.

Ash was seething with anger. "I am going to murder that kid. Do you hear me? I will kill him! He's going to die!"

Misty touched his arm, a smiling showing through her tears. "Calm down Ash,"

"I will _not _calm down,"

"Ash-"

"Murder!" Ash was enraged. "I don't care if they put me in jail, it'll be worth it,"

"Ash-"

"That Gary, sunova-"

"ASH!"

The raven-haired boy stopped, looking at the red-haired girl who was glaring at him. "Ash, I'm okay, alright? Don't get worked up over this,"

"How can I not though?" Ash asked in a softer tone, "Your my best friend and he hurt you,"

"Technically, he didn't," Misty pointed out. "It's not like he abused me,"

"He hurt you internally,"

Misty sighed, breaking from Ash's grip. "Ash, I know you're my best friend and I know you just care about me...but I promise," she smiled forcefully, "I'll be fine,"

"No you won't,"

"Excuse me?"

A mischevious grin grew on Ash's face.

"What?" Misty asked nervously.

"I know the perfect way to cheer you up," he said slowly, "It'll be so much fun you'll forget all about Gary and his stupidness,"

"Um..what are you talking about?"

"Have you ever been on Ash Ketchum's Nightime Adventure?"

Misty blinked. "Oh _boy_,"

Ash smirked. "Oh boy is right," he said wickedly, "Because this is going to one heck of an adventure,"

"No kidding," Misty said weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a sort, fun little pokeshipping romance I've cooked up. It'll be a few chapters, maybe five, until it is completed. I know the chapters are fairly short, but that's how it's meant to be. So, please read and review! HAPPY WRITING!<strong>


	2. Convince the Beautiful

**Night Adventure  
><strong>

_Pokemonstories-crazy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

**Type of Story: **Short-Chaptered

**Notes: **So, here's another chapter :D I really hope you guys like this short-chaptered story. If you enjoy, I might make another one sometime after I finish the Alphabet Challenge. Speaking of that, I really SHOULD add a chapter...

* * *

><p>Misty stood, shivering on the front steps of Pallet University. She was waiting for Ash, who had went off to wherever, so they could begin the "Nightime Adventure." of his. <em>It's all so ridiculous..<em>

The red-haired trainer didn't really want to join Ash on his stupid adventure he'd planned. It was sweet that he wanted to cheer her up and all, but her heart ached and she just wanted to go to her dorm and cry it out.

But of course, Ash would not accept that. So here she was, standing in the cold night air, waiting for that crazy best friend of hers to come back from mew knows where.

What was he doing anyways? After he'd explained the plan, he'd raced off without telling her where the heck he was going.

Misty rubbed her arms, squinting. _Come on Ash. Hurry up. I'm freezing my butt out here. _

As if on cue, shouts from the distance made Misty jerk her head up. "Misty! Misty! I'm hee-ee-re!"

The raven-haired boy rushed upto her, panting and huffing. His face was flushed red and his brown eyes were twinkling as he bent over double, hands on his knees. "Sorry - for - making - you - wait -"

Misty inquired. "That's okay, but where did you run off to anyways?"

Ash straightened up, composing himself and grinning. In the moonlight, Misty could just make out the way he tilted his head and rubbed his neck, a peculiar smile on his face. "I just wanted to grab something for our..." he paused for dramatic effect. "_Nightime Adventure._"

Misty put her hands on her hips. "What did you grab, may I ask?"

"It was pretty big," Ash said. "so I had to ride it."

"Ride it? What're you talking about?"

Ash swallowed excitedly, and breathlessly replied. "We're gunna go on a motorcycle ride."

Misty's mouth fell open. "You have a _liscence?_" she asked incredosuly.

"Duh."

"Wait.. so you're going to take me on a ride?"

"Uhuh."

Misty looked mortified. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you _drive _me to my death!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked, sounding hurt.

"It means that you're the most reckless person I've ever met!"

"Aw, Mist. I'll be extra careful with you."

"I don't think so." Misty said swiftly, turning around to walk away. Her eyes brimmed with tears that she just wanted to let go of. _I'll just go back to my dorm, stuff myself in ice cream, and sob over romance novels... _The plan sounded great to her, and she was ready to get going, but then something grabbed her hand. Or, _someone. _

She whirled around and groaned. Ash, still. His brown eyes were hopeful, his fingers entwined with her. "Please Mist?" he whispered. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"I..um.." her body seemed to tingle with warmth from his touch, and his pools of chocolate eyes looked so eager that it seemed wrong to say no.

"_Please_?"

Misty bit her lip. "F-fine." she finally managed, yanking her hand away from his. _Oh god, what did I just agree too.. _

"Yes!" Ash whooped, englufing her in a cheery hug. She smiled half-heartedly at his happiness, relishing the heat from his body. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, her red hair brushing his face slightly. He took her hand again. "Lets get going."

"Hold on." Misty sqeaked, letting go of his hand. She exhaled loudly, putting her hands behind her back casually. As much as it felt exhilarating when she held hands with him, they were best friends, and it was all too weird to be doing that.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Uhmm.." her eyes travelled to Pikachu, who's ears were drooping tiredly. "You should probably put Pikachu back in your dorm..um yeah, since he looks so sleepy."

"Aw, who cares? He can sleep in my hat!"

Misty narrowed her eyes. "You're so lazy."

"Sure, lets go with that." he stuck out his tongue. "Now c'mon, it won't be night forever."

"Okay, okay." Misty grinned slightly, shaking her head. Together, the two best friends walked down the pathway. It was a beautiful night for Ash's planned adventure, with the moon shining brightly - nice and full - and a cool breeze on their cheeks.

They cut through the grass to the parking lot, where Ash's motorcycle sparkled against the dull pavement.

Misty was impressed at the condition of the motorcycle. She had expected Ash's motorcycle to me a dirty mess, but it seemed nearly brand new. _Or maybe it is brand new.._she mused to herself.

"So, whaddya think?" Ash flashed her a grin. He patted the dark, sleek vehicle proudly. "Pretty great, huh?"

"Sure." Misty muttered. She appreciated this all, she really did, but she truly wanted more than anything at the moment, to be huddled under her covers, sleeping.

Ash looked at her with a meaningful gaze, tilting his head to the side. He was astonished by how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her cheeks were slighly flushed, and her aquamarine eyes glimmered brighter than the stars. Her red hair was positively gorgeous, falling over her shoulder in gentle waves...and her lips. They were full, pink, and looked so soft..so kissable... _What the hell am I saying... _Ash shook his head vigorously, his heart racing. _This is Misty, my best friend... _

"Alright, hop on." Ash stammered from his previous thoughts. He gave her an uneasy smile, before sliding into the front and gripping both handles with his hands.

Misty hesitantly slipped behind him, wrapping both arms tightly around his torso. She could feel her face burning even in the cool night air, and tried to control the pounding of her heart and churning of her stomach.

"So, ya ready?" Ash looked over his shoulder, beaming at the Water-Pokemon trainer.

"I g-guess so..."

He grinned, digging through his jeans pocket and pulling out the key. He inserted it into the ignition, turning it on. While they waited for the engine to fire up, he flashed Misty another toothy grin.

She smiled back slightly, but her mind trailed back to when she'd found out Gary cheated on her.

_Misty sat happily, her knees knocking together gently, and her hair blowing from the wind. It was a bright afternoon in Pallet University, and Misty was sitting in front of the fountain, waiting for her boyfriend Gary. _

_He had promised to join her in a few minutes so they could have lunch together. _

_She was quite content here, with water spilling behind her and Goldeen swimming in the small pool of liquid. It was her favourite place to hang out, and Gary knew that, so they normally ate there together. _

_It seemed though, with every passing minute, Gary had still not arrived. Misty's stomach growled, and she bit her lip. She could start eating. It wasn't like Gary would be mad..but, still, she cherished their time together. _

_Standing up quickly, she was determined to find her boyfriend. _

_Of course, what she found was not what she had expected. Misty had begun to walk around the school, smiling and waving at some of her friends, but mainly focused on finding Gary. For some reason, in the pit of her stomach, she had a bad feeling. She hurried around the school, eyes darting around for the handsome Oak. _

_She eventually did find him. Behind some bushes. Kissing. With another girl. _

_"Gary?" _

_Gary looked up, and his eyes widened. _

_Misty felt like her world, her heart, her whole body was splitting in two. Gary and her had been dating for a whole year now, and she thought they had been serious about it... _

_Gary looked a little guilty, but instead of apologizing, or lying, or stammering, he turned right around and continued kissing the blonde. _

_Misty felt tears pool her eyes, and so she ran as fast as she could, away from him and the random girl. _

"Misty?"

Ash's gentle voice brought her back to reality. It took her a moment to realize that tears were dripping down her cheek, and a look of concern was filled in the raven-haired boy's eyes. "Y-yeah?" she stuttered, brushing them away sadly.

"Are you alright?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Misty managed a weak smile, clutching him tighter. "Lets go," she joked. "We don't have all night."

Ash didn't smile back, but he did turn around and let go of the start button, as the idle began to fire up faster. Then, with a smile, he pushed on the choke.

And they were off. Off into the depth of night, under the stars, soaring on the motorcycle together. Holding on to all hopes, dreams, and wishes - and for a moment, Misty forgot about Gary as she enjoyed the wind blowing at her face and the tickle of Ash's messy black strands on her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddya guys think? I personally liked this chapter a whole lot better than the last one. :P<strong>

**Soo...reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. HAPPY WRITING! **


	3. Impossible Stars

**Night Adventure**

Meadow Wood

Chapter Three

Misty had just begun to wonder where she and Ash were headed to on his motorcycle in the middle of the night when they arrived to a large grassy plain. A few scattered houses were spots in the distance, but for the most part, they had the land to themselves.

"Hop off Mist." The motorcycle screeched to a halt as Ash parked it on the side of a pebbly trail. "We have arrived to our first destination."

Misty curiously stepped off, letting go of her grasp around Ash's torso and landing firmly on the ground. "What're we doing here?" she asked nervously, her head whipping back and forth with uncertainty. "It doesn't look very safe."

"Aw Mist. _I'm here._" Ash reminded her. "I'll protect you from any bugs or wild animals."

"Or wild Pokemon." Misty whispered, shivering and rubbing her arms. "Maybe we can take Pikachu with us."

Ash moved closer, brushing a strand of red hair from her face. "Pikachu's sleeping in my cap. He won't be any help and he's also guarding my motorcycle."

"Of course he is." Misty sighed, taking one longing glance at the snoozing electric-pokemon before turning to her best friend. "Alright. Explain. What're we doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"You'll see." Ash sang, and with a burst of energy, he skipped ahead. "Follow me!"

In the midst of night, Misty found it hard to follow Ash, but then he would give encouraging shouts and she would trail behind by hearing. _Since when did he get so fast... _Misty pumped her legs harder, huffing in and out and wondering why Ash had to be so energetic.

The two friends scampered towards a nice spot in the the land, devoid of any dirt, mud, or bugs. "Ah, the fresh country air." Ash spread out his arms, twirling around giddily and inhaling the crisp wind and bark scent that wafted around. Misty, a lot more composed, said. "I still don't know what we're doing here Ash."

"I'll tell you." he said. "Lie down."

Misty folded her arms across her chest. "No, you first." she said haughtily. "This better not be some stupid prank."

"It's not." Ash's face briefly glimmered with hurt, but then he was grinning and getting on the ground. "C'mon Misty, lie down beside me. It feels great."

Hesitantly, Misty checked for dirt and made sure the spot was clean. _Hmmm...I really have been away from the wild for a long time...since when did I care about a little mud or rocks?_

_I don't. _Misty took a deep breath and let herself fall onto the grass, feeling the cool woven curls of green tickle her bare skin. She felt the steady beat of her heart and the relaxation of being out in the night with her best friend, just enjoying the world and not having a care in the world.

She missed these days.

Tilting his head slightly, Ash watched Misty close her eyes and breathe deeply like she was meditating. "Enjoying yourself?" he grinned, sliding a bit closer and touching her cheek. _Man, she's got soft skin. _

"Yeah." Misty managed, her throat clogging up from Ash's touch and her cheeks turning pink. _Thank god it is dark. _"I still don't get why we're here though."

"Look up."

Misty turned her head towards the sky, and she felt her breath catch. _The night sky. _

In front of her was a vast expanse of darkness - a black world of velvet and deep despair, filled with tiny white diamonds glimmering with every emotion possible, but more so hope, love and dreams. It was so magical, so simple yet precious, that Misty found herself unable to speak. She had not enjoyed the beauty of the earth in a long time, what with being caught up with Gary, academic pressures, and friendship drama during University.

The silence was gorgeous, and all she could hear was the soft breathing of the wonderful boy beside her.

Of course, Ash had to speak up. "Wow, look at all the stars." he pointed mindlessly. "I bet there's so many."

"Yeah, for sure."

Ash turned and rested on his side, facing Misty and studying her for a moment. "Hey Mist?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets count the stars."

"It's impossible to count stars Ash. They go on forever, a different amount every time. Stars die, stars get born. It really is impossible."

"Aw, if you really try, nothing is impossible!"

Misty smiled at the cheesy phrase. "I can't see how _we _can count _all _the stars."

"Easy." Ash explained. "You count one half of the sky, and I do the other. How does that sound?"

"Stupid."

Frowning, Ash muttered. "God, I'm trying to be fun. Why do you have to be so grumpy all the time?"

Misty opened her mouth to argue, then clamped it back shut. Her heart hurt when he said that. She was trying to be fun, she really was - but this hadn't exactly been her day. Maybe Gary had rubbed off on her. She did recall him turning down a lot of things she suggested, so maybe, just maybe, the fun had been sucked out of her.

_"Hey Gar-bear." Misty teased, looping her arm through her boyfriend and smiling shyly. _

_Gary grinned back, but his eyes continously darted back toward a group of attractive girls as if he was heavily distraced. "What's up Mist?" _

_Misty bit her lip. Gary had called her Mist. That was Ash's nickname for her. Letting it go, she said. "Look, I've got us tickets to the Pokemon Ball!" _

_"What's a Pokemon Ball?" Gary sounded uninterested. _

_"It's really cool. You get to let your Pokemon come out and dance..." she said excitedly. "...and at the end there's a couples dance and I was wondering..." _

_Gary blinked, waiting for her to proceed. _

_Misty took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, since you're...we're dating." _

_Gary groaned. "That's stupid and childish Misty. Nobody wants to waste their time at a Pokemon Ball." he snorted in disgust. "Look, be a little mature and lets go to a bar or a club, yeah?" _

_"O-okay. Sorry for asking." Misty sad softly. She vaguely, in the back of her mind, wondered when she had become such a pushover. _

"Misty?"

Misty snapped out of her short reverie, a lump in her throat and her eyes burning with tears she wouldn't let fall. "Huh?" she said in a wavery voice.

"Are you okay?" Ash whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I just said."

Misty chuckled. "It's okay. That wasn't why I was upset."

"Then why?"

"I - I was just thinking about Gary a little."

Ash's face darkened and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about him, okay? He doesn't deserve you."

"I know." Misty admitted. "But it still hurts."

"You know what'll take your mind off him?"

"What?"

"Counting stars!"

Misty groaned, but she was smiling. "Fine, if you're so determined to." she relented, facing the starry night sky. "You do that half and I'll do the other, like you said."

"Alright, lets start."

They stared in silence, trying to keep track of which stars they counted and which ones that hadn't, the numbers jumbling up in their heads. Several times, they started over because they either forgot the number or got distracted.

Finally, Ash announced. "You're counting on my side Misty. Go back to your own territory."

Misty glared at him. "How can you tell?"

"I saw your eyes move!" Ash declared, scrambling into a sitting position.

"You did not." Misty scowled. "It was _you _who was counting on my side."

"Was not." Ash retorted.

"Was too." Misty said.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"WAS NOT."

"WAS TOO."

"WAS NOT."

"WAS TOO."

"WAS NOT."

"WAS TOO." Misty raised her voice, her scream shrill ringing in the open air as she attempted to match Ash's volume.

To her surprise, Ash didn't respond in their little game for a second. He just gazed at her, smiling, admiring her beauty. Then, leaning forward and cupping his hand around her ear, he whispered in a breath so fresh and husky. "Was not."

**HEHAHAHAH! I hope you enjoyed that. Lets see...three...four more chapters? We'll see. :DDD **

**Um, the TJOL is still on hiatus - my apologies. Once this story is completed and the ALPHABET CHALLENGE is completed, I'll get that story off hold - maybe earlier if I get sudden urges of excitement and inspiration. **

**Anyways, for now, review! HAPPY WRITING! **

**Oh, and if you guys don't know already, I'm POKEMONSTORIES-CRAZY, just changed my name it MEADOW WOOD. **


	4. Prettier Than Food

**Night Adventure  
><strong>

Meadow Wood

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p><em>To her surprise, Ash didn't respond in their little game for a second, smiling, admiring her beauty. Then, leaning forward and cupping his hand around her ear, he whispered in a breath so fresh and husky, "Was not." <em>

Ash's breath tickled against her ear and she pulled away. "Whatever." She stood up from the ground, staring at the full moon. "Where're we going next on this adventure?"

"Oh, well..." Ash scrambled up with her. "I was thinking of giving you a grand tour of the Pallet Town Beach."

"Haven't I already seen that before...like...a million times when we were kids?" Misty rolled her eyes, her hair red her billowing out behind her from the wind.

"It's really, _really _amazing at night though." he insisted. "You get to see the lighthouse and everything!"

Misty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Fine. But this place better be good."

"It is! Didn't I already say it's amazing?"

"Ash, you think a double hamburger with extra cheese is amazing too."

"Well, they are!"

"Are not." Misty retorted.

"Are too-" Ash's stomach grumbled loudly, interrupting him. He blinked sheepishly, his hand flying behind his neck. "Speakin' of food, how about a little midnight snack?"

Misty crossed her arms. "I don't want to, but I suppose I can't leave you here to starve."

Ash beamed. "Thanks Mist. You're the best."

"I am?"

"Yes!" he declared. "...and for your being-the-best reward, you get to choose what place we eat at."

"That's all?" Misty said innocently.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I'll pay for the food too."

With a smile, Misty interlocked her hands with his in an ever-casual way. "Sounds good Ketchum."

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>ive arguments later, Ash and Misty were seated back on Ash's motorcycle, zooming across the empty highway.

"So, what place to do you wanna eat at?" Ash wondered, the night air sweeping through his hair. The lamp posts glimmered above the dark sky, joined with the sparks of the scattered stars. The twinkle in one of the brighter stars reminded him of the twinkle in Misty's blue eyes.

Instinctively, Ash eyes travelled to Misty's and he felt his heart flutter. _Blue, flecked with Green...Aquamarine. _

"Huh? Blue, flecked with Green? Aquamarine?" Misty broke him out of his trance. "Are you a poet now?"

Ash, who hadn't realized he'd spoken the short sentence out loud, stammered, "Uh, I...Gary's been rubbin' off on me."

Misty's smile vanished.

Ash guility tore down the rode, trying not to look at her. He had reminded her of her stupid boyfriend when he was supposed to cheer her up. _I'm so dumb... _he scolded himself. _I shouldn't have said his name! Now she'll get all these memories..._

Misty's stomach seemed to have dropped to the very bottom as she tried not to think about Gary. She knew Ash felt bad for bringing him up, but she was too occupied to reassure him at the moment. _Don't think about Gary...he's a jerk! Even Ash said I deserve better...besides, I'm having fun riding on a motorcycle in the middle of the night with my best friend...I DON'T NEED GARY. _

As much as Misty trying to convince her heart and mind of those facts, something inside of her still yearned for Gary.

She glanced up to see Ash's beautiful pools of brown staring at her in concern, and in an instant, any thoughts of Gary disappeared. She was entranced by the tantalizing chocolate colour of his eyes and his sweet, lopsided smile. "Ash..." she whispered, her throat catching.

"Yeah?"

"Stop staring at me and face the front before you get us a ticket."

Ash blushed, whipping his head around and focusing on the road again. His heart thudded against his chest and his head was swirling with emotions. _Hmmm...maybe its just me but Misty has really gotten prettier...or maybe she was pretty all along but I felt like she was off limits because she was dating Gary..._

_Wait! Off limits? What the hell am I saying? I don't even like her. She's my best friend... _

Ash suddenly remembered something him and Misty used to say together and for some odd reason, it made his heart hurt.

_Ash and Misty were wallking together, holding hands casually like they often did. Brock was behind them, head stuffed in the map. _

_"Hey Misty?" Ash would ask. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Best Friends Forever, right?" _

_Misty would nod firmly. "Best Friends Forever. No less..." _

_"...no more." _

That was how they always had decided to be. Best friends forever, no less, no more. Ash thought it suited their relationship perfectly, but today, he was feeling...well..._more. _Whenever he felt his stomach flare up at the sight of Misty he always told himself it was the hormones, but right now the feeling felt utterly _real_.

"Oh, look Ash!" Misty's voice brought him back to reality. "Take that exit. There's a Taco Bell."

"Aw Mist, Taco's are a little bit too expensive." Ash whined. "Plus, it never, ever fills me up."

"But they taste good, and you said I get to pick the place."

Ash grumbled intelligentally to himself, before glaring at her. "Fine. Whatever you want your Majesty."

Misty looked pleased. "Why thanks, you poor, worthless peasent."

"Poor, eh?" Ash scowled. "I'm paying for you!"

"Yeah, and complaining about it too."

Ash glowered at her, before veering towards the exit so they could have their meal at Taco Bell.

In the dark, he knew he should concentrate, but was finding it rather hard. The moonlight reflecting on his friend's face made her look like a gorgeous angel and for the upteenth time that day, he found himself admiring her beauty.

"Ash." Misty said. "Eyes on the road."

He chuckled, and as the parked into the empty lot in Taco Bell, it started to rain like it never had before.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another chapter. It wasn't orginally supposed to focus so much on the road and go straight to Taco Bell, but oh well. Hmmm...okay, two to three more chapters. I think. Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far in this story! Now, next...<strong>

**That is ALL! :DDDDD Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**HAPPY WRITING. **


	5. Kissing for Envy

**Night Adventure**

* * *

><p>Meadow Wood<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>hrieking from the rain, Ash and Misty stumbled down the parking lot and in through the rusty Taco Bell doors. "I'm all wet." Misty complained as Ash pulled her into the shelter of a roof.

Ash smiled, his black hair sopping in thick chunks over his eyes. "I thought you loved the rain."

"I - I...well...I did." Misty said carefully, staring at the ground.

"Did?"

"I mean, I still do." she quickly corrected herself, pushing her drenched red locks behind her ear. She glanced around at the empty fast food restaurent, noting that nobody was here except a bored looking cashier. Her clothes clung to her body and she shivered slightly.

Ash had a point - she used to love the feeling of rain drops colliding on her pale skin, feeling like she was being washed over with earthly powers. Of course, Gary had hated the rain and maybe he had rubbed off on her.

"Look, no one's even here." Ash said happily. "We don't even have to wait in line."

"No one's here 'cause no one is stupid enough to go around on an adventure in the middle of the night."

"You're here, aren't you?"

Misty put her hands on her hips. "Only 'cause you made me!"

Ash stuck out his tongue before dancing over to the counter. "Hurry up Mist or I'll take your order for you."

Rolling her eyes, Misty joined Ash at the counter. The bored looking cashier took their order, speaking in a voice so monotone that Misty almost fell asleep herself. In minutes, they found a seat near the back.

As Ash unwrapped his food, Misty stared wistfully outside. The dark sky mingled with the pounding rain made the world look so beautiful and special, making her wonder why she wasted time crying over people like Gary Oak.

"Hey Misty, you okay?" Ash said, swallowing. "You haven't started eating yet."

"I'm fine." Misty picked up a taco. She wrinkled her nose. "This isn't very healthy for you."

Ash blinked, looking annoyed. "You're the one that suggested we come here."

"I know...but..."

"You can't change your mind now." Ash narrowed his eyes. "I already paid, dammit."

"Don't swear." Misty warned playfully, taking a careful bite. "Ugh, and I hate how it's so messy and everything always falls out."

"_You _suggested the place." Ash stressed once again.

Misty just chewed grimacingly, before turning back to the large window beside their table. Rain splattered hard and clear, in heavy drops, and the sky was filled with dark, swirly clouds. Her heart pounded. "I wanna go outside, after."

"Huh?" Ash was only half-listening, savouring the taste of food in his mouth.

"I mean, I wanna stand in the rain." she said softly, reaching her hand out and touching his empty one. She felt energy rush through her. "I wanna feel the raindrops on my skin."

"Um..." Ash turned a fierce shade of red as Misty's fingers touched his. "I..I..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." she assured him. "Most normal people don't like to get drenched, but..."

"But what?" Ash asked warily.

"I'm a water-pokemon trainer, and that means getting soaked by the rain is no big deal for me!"

Ash raised an eyebrow, sipping his water. "Uh, you were complaining that you were all wet a few moments ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well," Misty said haughtily. "I've decided that it's necessary for a Water-trainer to be able to stand in the rain and _enjoy _herself."

"Okay." Ash sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to go with you."

Misty smiled.

"...but eat first, please. I know you don't like it, even though you suggested the place, but..." Ash paused. "_Think. _Children in Africa would die for this food and here you are, not being grateful at all."

Misty opened her mouth to protest when the doors in Taco Bell jangled and flew open, a ring addressing that new customers were here. Ash and Misty looked up simatenously. Ash's eyes flamed and Misty's stomach sunk to the very bottom.

Spiky brown hair. Wicked smirk. Arrogant confidence in every stride.

"Gary." Misty swallowed, her throat feeling dry. Suddenly, her tacos looked even more unappealing than before. She stared as the handsome trainer strode to the counter, not glancing nor noticing her sitting there.

"He's...a...not alone." Ash nudged Misty. Eyes shooting past Gary, Misty noticed a tall, blonde girl walking slightly behind him, whining about the rain. It was the girl he had been kissing before.

Misty felt anger, pain and resentment pulse through her body. But mostly, she was just scared. "Ash..." she tugged on his arm. "Can we leave?"

Ash stared at her in bewilderement. "Leave?" he echoed. He did not feel like leaving. He felt like marching up to Gary and punching his soon-to-be sorry ass. He couldn't explain the fury that was welling up inside of him, increasing steadily. He had went out of his way to cheer Misty up and make her feel better about Gary cheating on her, when suddenly, the devil himself showed up and ruined everything.

"Can we leave?" Misty pressed, bolder this time. "I don't want him to see me."

"Uh..." Ash trailed off nervously. "...I think it's a bit too late for that now."

Whirling around, Misty saw that Gary was staring right at her, eyebrow cocked and face a mixture of unexplainable emotion. The blonde girl was trying to grab his attention by making stupid whiny noises, but he just stared at Misty. His eyes travelled to Ash, who was sitting next to her, and his nostrils flared.

Misty couldn't stand that look, or his face. _You know what, I'm gunna make him jealous. _With striking confidence soaring in her aquamarine eyes, she leaned forward and looped both her arms around Ash's neck. Then, she kissed him.

Her soft, pink lips pressed hard and passionate against Ash's. For a split second, she forgot about Gary and that she was only doing this to make him jealous. All she could think about was how blissful and beautiful it felt to be kissing Ash, and the fact that he was kissing her back, although rather timidly.

When they broke apart, Misty didn't bother to glance at Gary to see his face expression. She was suddenly more concerned with _Ash's _face expression. Hesitantly, her eyes met his.

Confusion.

That was all that Misty saw, and she didn't blame him. His eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth agape and his eyes burning with raw emotion. "Sorry." she barely whispered, before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. Ash numbly walked behind her, the food forgotten and Gary standing behind them with a incredulous look on his face.

Together, they walked into the raging rain outside, Misty's heart flipping with regret and worry and Ash's face a look of pure disbelief.

Yet, as the rain soaked through their clothing and prickled on their skin, they both knew that they would do it again if they could.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Another chapter! UHM, one or two more? Ugh, I keep saying that, I know...but oh well. :P Review please and HAPPY WRITING!<strong>


	6. The Question of the Night

**Night Adventure**

* * *

><p>Meadow Wood<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>isty and Ash stood breathlessly outside the Taco Bell doors, rain colliding on the ground in a steady patter. It was easing, but not by much. Puddles had formed on the ground and the night sky was covered in gauzy clouds. It would have been a bright idea to try to go get some shelter, but for the moment, the two friends just stood there.

Misty's stomach churned as rain prickled her pale skin. "Um..." she said. "I..."

Ash turned around to face her, his brown eyes still wide. He shivered. "What the _hell_ was _that_?"

Misty winced from his loud tone and angry voice. She didn't blame him, yet she hoped he would go easy on her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry_?" Ash demanded. He had been in shock at the beginning, but the fury was starting to build up.

"I - I am."

"Misty...you _kissed _me. You kissed me for...for what?"

Misty shifted uncomfortably, his steady gaze making her face burn in shame. "I just...I wanted to make Gary jealous an-"

"Jealous?" Ash asked in bewilderment.

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Misty said, trying to sound calm. "I just wanted him to get mad...and well..."

"So you kissed me? That's nice Misty. That's a really nice thing to do to your best friend who was only trying to cheer you up."

"God, I'm sorry." Misty mumbled, staring at her red sneakers. Rain splattered on her hair, making it hang in damps strands over her forehead. "I really am. It just sort of...happened."

Ash stared at her. "I'm a person Misty."

"I know tha-"

"No, I don't think you do. Just because I'm always happy and willing to do whatever you want doesn't mean that you can just use me like that to get your stupid boyfriend jealous." he said. "You had _no _right to kiss me."

"I'm sorry." Misty repeated, her eyes threatening to pool over. She blinked rapidly; she wouldn't cry. She _wouldn't. _

"Are you though?" Ash wondered. "I'm not really sure anymore. I mean, Misty. I'm not mad at you because you kissed me. I'm mad because you just did it to make Gary jealous, and that's just unfair...to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I really, really am."

"Stop apologizing, dammit." Ash said, brown eyes blazing. He lowered his tone. "I don't even know why I did all of this for you..."

"Don't say that." Misty said quietly, gathering some courage and taking a step forward. When he didn't lash out in anger, she took another step. "Ash, I really _do _appreciate this night. It really helped compared to sitting in my room and crying over Gary."

Ash hesitantly looked up, his eyes locking with hers. "Really?"

"Really." Misty said confidently. "I'm sorry about what happened in there. What I did was wrong and it won't happen again. Just..." her voice cracked. "...please forgive me."

"You were already forgiven." Ash gave her a weak smile. "I can never stay mad at you Mist. I was just...sort of taken aback, ya know?"

"Yeah. I was sort of shocked that I did it myself." Misty admitted. "It's not like me."

"It's not." Ash agreed.

After that, a thick silence overcame them. The rain thundered against the ground, pelting on the two of them like hail. They were undoubtly soaked, but resumed to stand there, embracing the cold drops and relishing them.

"So..." Misty finally said, her voice coming out awkward.

Ash said, "_So_? Let's get back on this adventure! There's still one more stop left before this adventure ends."

"Right. The beach place near your home?"

"Yeah, where the lighthouse is." Ash said eagerly.

In less than a few minutes, the two teenagers were back on Ash's motorcycle, soaring down the empty highway with rain still pounding over them. Misty carefully wrapped her arms around the raven-haired boy's torso, leaning her head gently on his back. Her wet hair clung to his black t-shirt and it would probably get soaked but she was too at ease to care.

She was forgiven, and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. If she were Ash, she probably would have thrown a fit, punched the person in the face and stomped off.

Or something along those lines anyways.

"Hey Ash…" she suddenly said softly, her voice drowned out by the sound of the rain. Still, the boy managed to hear her mere whisper.

"Yeah?" Ash asked absentmindedly, still trying to recover from that kiss. He had forgiven Misty easily because the poor girl had looked like she was about to cry and she really _had _seemed sorry, but that didn't mean he wasn't done mulling over it.

What worried him the most was that he had sort of, kind of…_liked _it. The thought itself terrified him.

"I have a question."

Blinking and deciding to focus on Misty instead of how great the kiss had been, Ash nodded. "Ask away."

Misty took a deep breath, her arms tightening around his waist. "You and I both know that that kiss was just to make Gary jealous, and I'm _sorry _about that, but…" she gulped, licking her lips. Her heart pounded.

"But what?" Ash asked, furrowing his brow as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Well…did you…_like _the kiss?" Misty asked awkwardly. Her face flamed. "Or did you like, hate it? Or was it normal?"

She felt his muscles tense at the question, stiffening. Misty immediately wished she hadn't asked such an embarrassing question. She should have known that boys didn't like to talk about _feelings _and _emotions _and such.

"Um..." Ash laughed nervously. "…why…do you ask?"

Misty blushed harder and she was suddenly glad Ash couldn't look at her because he was the one driving the motorcycle. She fumbled with her words. "Well, I – um…j-just wanted your opinion! I mean…gi-girls wonder about these things."

"They do?" Ash said, but he didn't really care if they did or not. He just wanted to avoid answering the question that had previously been attacked on him.

"Sometimes." Misty murmured, fiddling with her stringy hair. It felt silky because it was so thoroughly drenched.

"Oh."

Misty waited patiently for Ash to return to her question, but he seemed to have forgotten about it. Either that or he was trying to get away with not answering. _Honestly, he makes it such a big deal. If he'd asked me that question, I would have just said normal…_

"Did you?"

Misty glanced up, surprised. "Did I what?"

She heard him take a shaky breath. "D-did you like the kiss?"

Misty's eyes widened and she felt the colour drain from her face. Just moments ago she had been telling herself it was an easy question and she would just answer 'normal' but suddenly the question wasn't so easy. She knew she had liked it. A _lot. _But was she supposed to tell him? What if he had _hated _it?"

"I a-asked you first." She finally managed her throat dry and constricted. She realized her hands were trembling and made an effort to stay still so he wouldn't discover her discomfort.

"Well…" Ash seemed edgy and anxious, like the question was haunting him. "I – I…"

Misty nudged him. "Just tell me."

"I," Ash swallowed, looking down and slowing the pace of the motorcycle. "I…"

"…"

"_Liked _it."

At that, Misty sucked in her breath, her heart swelling with newfound happiness that she never thought would come from the answer. She snuggled against his neck, her grip loosening and her heart calming. With a delighted voice, she whispered heatedly in his ear.

"I _loved _it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Ah, so I've finally updated this. My greatest apologies for the lateness. I have a reputation of being late. In reviewing, in updating, in replying to reviews…

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I did the first half of it like a month ago or two, and then finished the other half today**. Anyways, for the next two weeks I'm going to be working on UPDATING my incomplete chaptered stories as well as starting my new story "Pieces of Us" which will be a series of one-shots about pokeshipping and Auraaquashipping (Request from AuraMaster24) ALSO, I HAVE A CHALLENGE! FOR MYSELF, but you're welcome to do it as well. It's the **_**A One-Shot Per Day **_**Challenge, for a whole month. For the whole month of august you guys will be receiving one short one-shot from me daily. More details on that later though. **

HAPPY WRITING!


	7. Gary, who?

Night Adventure

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

* * *

><p>Last chapter everyone! Or hopefully it is. xD Anyway, I feel so disconnected from fanfiction because high school is 10x more busier than middle school. Between homework, extracurricular, and friends, I'm finding no time to write! I literally treasure my weekends now. :P Anyway, enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Ash slammed the motorcycle on the breaks at the side of the road. He turned around, watching as the wind blew her red hair around. "You…you loved it?" he stammered. In the darkness, he watched as Misty smiled with growing confidence by every second.<p>

"Yeah, I did." She said. She squeezed his torso, looking ahead into the vast emptiness of the road. "Why'd you stop, huh? Aren't you going to show me that really nice beach?"

Ash stared at her for a long moment, wondering where this sudden confidence was coming from. They had just _kissed_. They had just admitted they liked it. _And she was happy? _Ash's insides trembled but he tried not to let it show. "Well, y-yeah…let's get to that beach."

Misty watched him stutter nervously before turning around and starting off on the road again. She felt so happy that he had liked the kiss that she felt like she could do anything in the world. As the drove in silence, the breeze sweeping through between her ears, Ash suddenly asked, "Misty…can I ask you something?"

Misty nodded contently. "Shoot."

"Well…" he cleared his throat. "If you liked the kiss and I did too…does that mean anything?"

The air tightened in on Misty and she swallowed, her confidence disappearing in one big swoop. "Ash, what…what kind of question is that?" she snapped, nerves tangling in her stomach.

Ash gulped, licking his lips as his hands gripped the handles. "I was just asking." He retorted. "You know, we're best friends, and we just kissed and _liked _it…what's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Misty said.

"You're," Ash said slowly. "The romantic one,"

Misty sighed, knowing Ash couldn't figure things out by himself even if the world depended on it. "It doesn't need to mean anything," she explained awkwardly. "Everyone likes kissing, usually. It only means something if you, uhm…_want_ it to."

Ash felt the rush of cool air on his cheeks disappear as his face burned. "Want it to?" he said. "I – oh, that's a hard one." He admitted foolishly.

Misty resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "There's no question or anything. C'mon, I mean…if you wanted to, that would mean you liked me."

"But I do like you. Very, very much." Ash said matter-of-factly. "You're my best friend Misty. I like you better than all my other friends, I like you better than Professor Oak-"

"Oh, I'm _flattered._" Misty said sarcastically. "I surpass an old poet."

Ash laughed loudly at that, feeling his nerves disappear along with the night. "You _should_ be flattered!" he said. "Professor Oak's a famous scientist."

Misty rested her head on his back. She felt his neck stiffen, and then relax. "Anyway, that's not what I mean. If you wanted the kiss to be something, then that would mean you_ like-like_ me."

Ash whispered, "Like you would be my girlfriend?"

Misty nodded. "That's precisely right." She waited patiently for the _'Ew! I would never want to be your girlfriend!' 'Misty, that's disgusting!' 'I have my Pokémon and food to focus on.'_, but they never came. He was silent, contemplating. His hair rustled in the wind as he tipped it to the side to take in the view of the stars, sparkling easily in the sky.

"Well, I guess then…" he said anxiously. "Um, it's…that would be weird I guess…"

"You 'guess'?" Misty wondered suspiciously.

Ash swallowed thickly, taking on hand off the handlebars and running it through his slop of hair. "It wouldn't be _that_ bad to be your boyfriend…and do that…k-kissing stuff with you."

"Kissing stuff? Boyfriend?" Misty said, now alert. Her heart fluttered. "You want to…do that with me?"

"No!" Ash blurted, his neck flushing. "I just…it wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh." Misty said, shivering, rubbing her arms. She wasn't sure if she should be freaked out or blossoming with happiness because of what Ash said, so she settled for unsure. Factly, she knew she liked Ash's kiss better than Gary's, so that _had _to mean something, along with the note that hanging out with her best friend had made her feel better than she had in years.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be that bad." Misty repeated uncomfortably.

Ash nodded solemnly and they continued to drive across the empty roads. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and Misty pressed her face right up to Ash's back, trying to hear the thumping of his chest. She felt nervous, anxious; a tangle of nerves – yet somehow she felt on the top of the world, like nothing could ever hurt her if she was with him.

Gary had whizzed out of her mind completely after Ash and she had kissed, and now his quirks seemed stupid. She _felt_ stupid for ever crushing on an egoistic person like Gary. Gary had been the sexiest man in Pallet University, and he knew all the right things to say, but…he didn't _mean_ them. Misty was just realizing this now as she remembered the way his comfort always sounded rehearsed, and his cheesy phrases were always from off the internet.

Then, she thought about Ash, her best friend, who had took her out on a night of fun and adventure – and with that one night, he had solved her heartache about Gary and had successfully cheered her up.

"Ash?" Misty murmured quietly.

"Yeah Mist?"

"Thank you."

A stupid smile formed on Ash's face and he was glad that he was facing away from her. He breathed happily as the buttery moon seemed to brighten in the sky.

"Anything for you Misty."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they finally arrived onto the beautiful beach of Pallet. Ash had parked his motorcycle on the sand near a tree, leaving Pikachu, who was still asleep, snoozing in his cap. They made sure to stay a fair distance from the motorcycle and Pikachu so they would be alerted if anything happened.<p>

"Wow Ash, I remember coming here when we were younger, but it's really amazing at night." Misty said as she took the time to look around.

The darkened ocean waves crashed against the shore, sweeping back and forth, beckoning and rejecting. The trees were shapely and they swayed rhythmically along with the sound of the sea. The light house was a spot in the distance, but the bright light sparked to show it was there. Misty could feel her chest swelling with comfort as she arrived at the place she felt most at home.

"It's nice, huh?" Ash said quietly. He had his arms folded behind his head, grinning as he watched her amazement. "My mum used to take me on walks around here when I was a little boy, and we would talk about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Misty asked, thinking about what Ash would be like as a little boy, holding hands with his mother as they walked by the beach.

"Oh, you know, first day of kindergarten…" Ash shrugged, smiling at the memories. "Or this one time when this boy was being mean to me, my mum told me to be the better person and ignore him."

"You don't listen to her, do you?" Misty asked playfully, remembering all the times Ash had acted impulsively when angered.

"I try." Ash protested, before laughing. "My anger just gets the best of me."

Misty laughed, taking off her flip flops so she could feel the sand sink in between her clear painted toes. The smell of salt filled her nose and she stretched her arms, embracing life. She was quite sleepy, as it was probably twilight by now, but standing here she felt more energy surging through her than she had in years.

Ash watched her, pleased, before joining her to stare at the ocean. It was really a gorgeous sight of dark indigo blue, melting in with the black sky. "My mom," Ash continued, sounding different. "Always called this the 'feeling beach'. She said whenever you went here with someone; you would admit what was on your mind."

"Really?" Misty said, titling her head, intrigued.

"Yeah." Ash recalled. "I believed her too, because I would never tell her what was upsetting me, but when she took me to this beach, I ended up spilling everything." He chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "So it ended up being the 'feeling beach'."

Misty laughed, but she was touched at the sweet memories Ash had created with his mother. It was obvious he was very close with her, even though they were separated most of the time due to his Pokémon life and university.

"When I was little," Misty said, "I went to this little candy shop that was near my house. I went there so much the store manager knew exactly what I wanted each time."

"And what was that?" Ash asked.

Misty grinned. "Gummy bears."

"Gummy bears?" Ash laughed.

"I was obsessed with them when I was little. I still am. But this one time, when I was in grade one, this girl said I was a very nasty person because I was eating pigs." Misty sighed, shaking her head. "Since gummy bears have gelatin and all."

"Yeah…but…was she vegetarian or something?" Ash asked, slightly confused.

"Nope."

"Then she ate pigs too!" Ash cried. "What a mean little girl."

Misty giggled at the sight of his distraught expression and gently shoved his shoulder. "Hey, it's not like I listened to her. In fact, I ate gummy bears even more, right in front of her face, chewing loudly."

They both grinned at that, before sharing some more stories of when they were little. Once they were out of things to tell, they simply embraced the quietness of the beach, and the comfortable silence only best friends could bring.

"You know," Misty said, breaking the absence of sound. "I really enjoyed our night adventure. It got me over Gary."

Ash's face lit up and he turned around, facing her. "Yes!" he declared. "I did it. I _told_ you that you would love it."

"Yeah, well," Misty shrugged shyly. "It wasn't the night adventure that was all that great,"

Ash's smile fell.

"It was the fact that I did it with you," Misty reached down and took his hand, squeezing it. His rough hands, yet somehow soft, and somehow just the right warmth squeezed her hand back. He looked surprised, and a faint blush was seen on his face from the moonlight reflecting off his cheek, but he was smiling all the same.

They held hands tightly now, staring at the beach with grins on their faces. It was a big moment – not a best friend moment, but not a couple moment either. Just a moment, where they relaxed, and felt happier than they had in their entire lives.

The air was dead from noise, but the silence was almost like music. Misty could _hear _the oxygen letting her breathe, and letting her live to hold hands with the remarkable boy next to her. "Ash," Misty said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yeah?" Ash said, aware that they had had this kind of conversation a lot today. His stomach flared as she felt her palms get sweaty from nervousness, and he wondered vaguely what she was going to say.

"You know how we both liked the kiss?" she asked, her voice tinged with anxiety.

Ash felt butterflies evoke in his stomach. His throat turned dry. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I thought…I thought we ought to do it again…to see if…if we really liked it." Misty said this in a rush, before gulping and looking away so he wouldn't see her face had turned a million shades of crimson.

Ash nearly fainted from excitement, and he was stunned at himself by how much he wanted to kiss the beautiful redhead next to him. "We should," he said a little too loudly and a little too enthusiastically. He bit his lip, fidgeting.

"Okay, then…uh…okay, let's do it." Misty said tensely, letting go of his hand. A rush of cold hair hit her palm and she suddenly wanted his fingers wrapped around her own again very, very badly. She reminded herself that the kiss would be ten times better than just holding hands.

Positioning herself in front of him, she waited for him to kiss her. For a long moment, they just stared into each other's eyes, chocolate brown meeting cerulean blue. After being patient, and waiting as the seconds passed by uneventfully, Misty said, "So…aren't you gunna kiss me?"

Ash looked taken aback. "M-me?" he said. "I thought you were going to kiss _me._"

"What…no! You're the guy!" Misty said.

"Yeah, but..uhm…you suggested the whole kissing thing!" Ash retorted.

"Yeah, but you have to kiss me." Misty said. "Not the other way around."

"No, you." Ash pleaded.

"You!" Misty demanded.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"No, _you_." Ash raised his voice.

"_You_." Misty said exasperated.

"Fine!"

"Huh-oof." And suddenly he was kissing her. Misty stumbled but Ash caught her by the waist as he kissed her fully, feeling the soft taste of cherries on his lips, shared from Misty. She took a moment to get a hold of herself, before flinging her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. It was a sensual moment of nature and love and friendship wrapped all in one, and as they clung onto one another, kissing like the world depended on it, a mental calmness wafted over them.

Even if they were to be girlfriend and boyfriend, they would still deep inside, always be best friends who loved and cared for each other.

Ash pulled back first, just for a moment, to take a breath. "What about…" he gasped. "What about Gary?"

Misty grinned, her cheeks flushed as she felt the world disappear around her. She leaned in again, readying herself. "Gary, who?"

And they were kissing again, deep and entwined with each other, kissing against the 'feeling beach', their friendship raging to unfamiliar territory, but all was okay, as long as they were with each other.

And so, their night adventure came to a pleasurable closure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well, how was that. I found it cheesy, but it was actually kind of nice writing such a cheesy romantic story. I feel like it's been forever since I've done one! Anyway, thanks to everyone who supported me by reviewing, fav'ing, following, or even simply reading this story! It means a lot! xD I hope y'all enjoyed the ending. HAPPY WRITING!


End file.
